


OC oneshots.

by TheMajesticTree



Category: OCs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTree/pseuds/TheMajesticTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC onechots. The OCs aren't connected to any fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. Skyla was sitting under the Willow Tree in her own universe, watching the rain. Starla was out doing God knows what, probably murder, and all her other friends had gone to speak to Markus. The rebellion was strong now, strong enough to take down the king. Markus had provided them with a map of the castle grounds, showing them the safest route to take. It was all ready. She sighed, holding out her hand and catching some of the rain. She could hear yelling in the distance, as Sketch ran under the tree next to her. Sketch was literally a sketch of a human. No face, or anything. He isn't really protected from the rain. Skyla turned to him, and struck up a conversation.  
"Sketch? What are you doing out here? Aren't you like, 'allergic' to rain?"  
"I was out with Shadow," Sketch began, "and I didn't notice that it was starting to rain. Luckily, you were here."  
"Where's Shad now?"  
Sketch shrugged. "Probably back to the rebellion HQ. Tomorrow is a big day."  
Skyla sighed. "I'm not really looking forward to it, all things considered. The universe is just gonna reset anyway. We're always gonna be stuck in the same level, not able to progress."  
Sketch didn't respond. He just stared out into the village below them, the little lamps shining about the houses. He was scared himself. He didn't want to die. Univeral resets would keep him covered, but still. Jonathan was ruthless.  
"Skyla?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why [i]does[/i] the universe reset?"  
Skyla paused. He had reached a dead end. She had no idea why the universe reset, and if there was a way to prevent it or anything. "Why does it reset? Why can't I remember the past?"  
Skyla fiddled with her sleves. "I'm not really sure. Like, if I knew, I wouldn't be here now. I'd be in a different timeline woth everyone, having figured out how to prevent it. C'mon, let's head back to my place." She opened up a portal in front of them, and gestured for Sketch to walk in. He did, and she followed. When they got there, she flopped on the couch and stretched out. There was a tally chart on the wall. She added another line to it. Sketch picked up coffee mugs, and took them all the the sink.  
"Why do you drink so much coffee? Or tea? Or hot cho-- You get the idea."  
"Helps me stay awake. I need it, y'know?"  
Sketch didn't know. He didn't have organs, or even a mouth for that matter, so he doesn't really need to eat or drink.  
"...No. I don't know."  
After a few moments of silence, Skyla had fallen asleep. Sketch layed a blanket over her, and drew a portal. He turned the lights off, and he left.  
It was quiet again.


	2. Shock and horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woop

It was quiet. Silent, even. She was sitting in the corner, eyes darting around. The silence was deafening. When did she get here? No clue. She heard footsteps approaching her cell. No, not again. The door opened. Jacob was there. "It's your turn." She stood up, but she didn't want to. She managed to hold her back against the wall, before he threw the needle into her neck. The room started to spin, before she was there. Back in the empty anti-void. Where she lived in captivity to her sister. She walked around, until she found an envelope. Weird, she didn't summon that. She opened it up, and inside were a few papers. The first thing she pulled out was a contract. She couldn't read the language it was written in, but it rang a bell. A splat of blood was in the signature area. She put that to the side, and kept looking. There were a few photos, of mangled bodies. A bloody axe was next to them, a kidney in one of the bodies mouths. She instantly remembered. Throwing the photos to the side, there were only 2 papers left. They were papers from a 'therapist'. She began to read. 'Dr. Paterson. Subject 252. 'Starla'. She doesn't seem to respond to the injections, and I am seeing if it was too weak. She is refusing to tell me why she commited the murders, and anything about the case. She is in solitary confinement at the minute, and I am taking her to see Prince Markus in the near future. Things are going downhill.' She flipped to the second paper. 'Dr. Paterson. Subject 252. 'Starla'. She has lost it. Gone over the edge. 3 of the guards were found dead this morning, bodies stacked with intestines over the floor. A guard reported killing Starla before we took her in. Somehow, no matter what we do, she keeps coming back. We have executed her 4 times now, but she's still alive today. The only way to kill her is..[UNREADABLE].' She was proud, in a way, that she had done that. Putting down the papers, she picked up the contract. Left in the envelope was a needle. She peirced her finger, and used the blood to sign. Everything went in a flash, before it went dark. She was gone. All traces of her removed. Only one person remembered her now. S k y l a.


	3. One chop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get it, one chop instead of one-shot, ok ill leave-

She couldn't find a way out of this mess. It had happened again, Starla escaped. The castle was collapsing on itself, so Skyla knew she didn't have long. She climbed over the rubble, sprinting to the castle library. Or what was left of it, anyway. A crackling fire was in the distance, set by someone. She ignored it for now, and started throwing books off the shelves. She kept looking, screaming in frustration. Finally, she gave up. She threw a book into the fire, before the fire exploded from the new fuel that was added. She ran over to examine the flames, when she saw a folded up piece of paper, labelled 'IMPORTANT'. Filled with curiosity, she picked up the strange note. She unfolded it, to see it was some sort of family tree. She went down it. It had the pretty basic stuff, like King Jonathan and Prince Markus, but also had more complex stuff, like Duke of Wesly. She got to the end, when she saw it. Skyla froze, rereading the sentence. It was there, alright. She was a blood relative to Markus. His 3rd cousin, once removed. Starla wasn't on there, but that was obviously because she was related to Skyla, so that meant she was related to Markus too. She put the paper in her pocket, before running to the fight area, ignoring what she originally came for. Starla didn't mess around this time. Markus was laying there, bleeding out, crushed by the rubble. She hated him, but... "M-Markus!" She ran over to him. There wasn't any way for her to save him, she wasn't a healer.."O-Oh god, where's Star?!" Markus 'responded' in a fit of coughing up blood. "P-Please don't die yet, Markus, c'mon.." She shook him gently, and he winced in pain. She tried to muster up the last of her healing magic, the only healing spell she knew, before everything went to black, in a shot of intense pain. Starla had beheaded her. Meanwhile, back with Starla and Markus, Starla had crouched down to Markus's level. She raised her machete. "Long live the Prince." Her machete fell, with one, quick, chop. He screamed, before it was cut off.


	4. Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory.

Skyla - Female. She is my main OC, and is not usually evil. No romantic relations. Starla's younger sister. Markus's 3rd cousin once removed.

Starla - Female. One of my mains, and is mentally insane, so she is a murderer. No romantic relations. Skyla's older sister. Markus's 3rd cousin once removed.

Shadow - Male. My youngest OC, and is innocent and not a murderer. Tidal's boyfriend. No family out of this list. (OOTL.)

Tidal - Female. Not used much, kind of a bitch. Shadow's girlfriend, but only yo get closer to Markus. No family OOTL.

Prince Markus - Male. Often used, and won't hesitate to kill. Tidal's crush. Jonathan's son.

King Jonathan - Male. Barely used, and will kill everything. No romantic relations. Markus's father.

Jacob - Male. Often used, and is an experimental scientist. Has a crush on Tidal. No family OOTL.

8 - Male. Not really used, and is a hireable assassin. No romantic relations. No family OOTL.

Sarah - Female. Often used, and is the captain of the king's royal guard. Has a crush on Markus. No family OOTL.

Wisp - Male. Often used, and was the previous king. No romantic relations. He considers Shadow as family.

Cybro - Robot. Not really used, and was invented by Jacob. No romantic relations. Technically Jacob's son.

Most of the one-shots will be set in an alternate universe, called Frostworth. Skyla works for the king, as a universe manager. So she can hop through universes. She has fire magic. She hates her job.   
Starla was half dead for a while, but was brought back on the promise she wouldn't kill as many people. She has fire magic.  
Shadow works part time as the royal gardener. He has grass magic. Markus is the prince, but he wishes he wasn't. He has water magic.   
Jonathan is a psycopathic murderer of a king. Think of him like the Grand Highblood from Homestuck.   
Tidal is a bitch. She has water magic.   
Cybro is a robot, designed to keep Jacob company in the testing chambers.   
Jacob is the royal scientist, who specialises in human experimentation.  
Wisp is sharing a body with Shadow, and likes corpse parties.  
Sarah is the captain of the royal guard, and has a pretty successful tumblr blog.  
8 is an assassin. He is a silent killer.


	5. Reapertale???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda??

'What happens when DEATH meets LIFE?'   
Starla had been on the hunt for this 'missing hero' or some BS like that for years now. He had gone into hiding, for some undisclosed reason. And now Markus needs him for some shitty mission. And he gets the REAPER to do that for him? Perfect. She adjusted her robe, and grabbed her scythe. She didn't use the scythe, but it made her look cool. After 3 years of searching, she found a hidden grotto. Plants EVERYWHERE. What was this shit? She floated in, killing basically every plant she passed. Before she saw him. A young boy, in a flowery suit, sitting there in the flowers. She flew over and in front of him. He looked up, and instantly growled. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He knew the answers. Starla shrugged. "The names Death, and I'm lookin' for you." She pulled down the hood of her robe. "And why would you need to find me?" Starla sighed. All these questions. She didn't have time for this. "Look, king's orders, so get your ass moving back to the castle, okay?" They spent hours arguing, and Starla said she was offered alot for finding him. A small fortune, in fact. He sighed, and let her stay, until a later point. They quite got along, until the date struck. Everything was dark. The plants dead, the wind howling, the stream silent. Starla liked the touch-ups Shadow had done to the place, till she found him there. Dead on the path. Who did this? She rushed over, looking at her list. Surely enough, LIFE was there. His soul was summoned, ready to be removed. No, not yet! If you kill LIFE itself...she took a breath, before removing the soul. -7 YEARS LATER- The kindom was dark, LIFEless, empty. All the people had gone, the market had lost its passerbys and interested sellers. The sun barely came out. Only DEATH, Starla, remained. She stared up at the cloudy sky, sighing. What was that sing he always went on about? Ah, yes. "You are my sunshine," Her voice was strained, as she laughed and forced a smile. "my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear.." Something warm ran down her cheeks. "..how much I l-love, you. Please don't take.." She looked over the kingdom, the remains of the garden sticking out like a sore thumb. The garden had been built to lure Shadow back. "..my sunshine.." The graveyard tower bells still rung. "..away.."


	6. Chapter 6

She sighed, standing up. Why did she still bother? Oh yeah. She looked at a framed picture of her and her sister. She hadn't given up because of her. She couldn't thank her enough for that. Starla turned the picture over, walking out the small bedroom. Where did he want to meet this time..? She coughs, walking through the empty streets. The virus had taken out everyone. She kicks snow. Winter, a beautiful season. It would be perfect, despite the cold. She chuckled, her shoes tapping on the cobble baths. The only way people are surviving right now was because of her. Killing people off, throwing the corpses into the 'Machine', promptly named the 'Pegasus Device'. She reached the holding cell, where everyone lived. Not happily, but they lived. Kids were running around, and drawing on the walls in crayon or chalk. Teenagers were talking or napping, a small group appeared to be playing poker over their little siblings. The adults were reading old editions of newspapers, and the elderly were playing chess. Skyla greeted her, inviting her to sit with the remaining members of their group. The teens gave her a dirty look. They knew what she did. If they told, they would be put in a l i v e. Markus, Shadow, Skyla and Starla were the only remaining of their group. Tidal, Jacob, Joseph, everyone else was gone. A small glass bowl sat in the middle of their circle. Starla took the reaper role to keep her and her sister's name out the bowl. She clapped her hands to get attention. "Okay, everyone. Time for today's lucky draw!" People looked excited, except the teens. They lied about what the draw was for. They said it was for freedom in a new universe, but...that wasn't true. She reached in, pulling out a name. "Caragh Jones!" One of the teenagers, presumably Caragh, shakily stood up. Starla took her out the holding cell, and down the hall to the Pegasus device. Caragh was begging for her life. Starla sighed, saying to her what she said to everyone. "Failure is used to fuel success, you're doing good this way." A short walk later, they stood at the platform, a grinder below them. That was the Pegasus Device. "So, do you wanna go straight in, oorr?" Caragh sighed. She said she'll jump in. Starla turned on the machine. Caragh watched the blades start to turn. She hesitated. Starla pushed Caragh in. Caragh screamed, body slowly being crushed. Her stomach exploded, organs spreading over the blades. Starla laughed, until the bell rang. She turned the machine off, wiping the blood off her face. She picked up the meals that were dispensed. That was the food. The Caragh special. She walked back to the cell, handing out the meals. She winced, watching the children chomp into their burgers. Days of this passed, one person dying to the hands of fate. She looked at herself in her mirror. Does she want to do this? This isn't her. This was HIM. And he wanted to carry on. One more day, and everyone would be released into the new universe. She sighed, walking down the path and to the cell. Everyone was quiet, oddly quiet. The power had gone out, so people just sat. When she took a few more moments, she heard the reason. A small cough. "WHO COUGHED?!" She yelled, looking around in the dark. Usually, this would be a stupid thing to get mad about. Someone coughing? How insignificant. But the first stage of the virus was a cough. Nobody answered. "TELL ME, OR NO LUCKY DRAW TODAY!!" She heard shuffling, as Skyla stood up. It was her. Starla had to kill Skyla. She wasn't in control, as she felt her senses dying down. Wisp, using her body, grabbed Skyla by the collar. He dragged her into the Pegasus Device room, turning on the machine and pushing Skyla in. The same thing happed to Skyla as did Caragh. Starla regained control, watching her sister die. She walked back, carrying the meals, until something she heard made her drop the plates. A cough.


End file.
